


Fluff in the Life of Alistair and Moira

by kaleidoscopes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy moments between King Alistair and Moira Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts).



> I'll add to this as they come to me.

“Moira?” Alistair whispered to his sleeping wife. No response came, so he slipped from the bed gently as not to disturb her and padded his way to the small nursery that adjoined their room. He slipped his hands under the small sleeping infant, quickly blinking his eyes to fight back tears. When Alistair raised him up to his chest, Duncan opened his eyes to look at his father. 

 

“Hello little one, it’s just Papa. I just wanted to see you,” Alistair said and Duncan gurgled happily. 

 

They stared at one another for several minutes before Alistair spoke again, barely choking back tears. “You are loved. You will always be loved. I want you to have all the things I never had in life, and your mother and I will always be here for you,” he said, stroking the side of Duncan’s small face and tracing the edge of his ever so slightly tipped ears. 

 

“Yes, we will,” came Moira’s sleepy voice from behind him and Alistair turned his head to smile at her, his expression full of love. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said. 

 

“It’s okay. I do this too sometimes.” She walked up closer to tweak Duncan’s cheek, and he gurgled louder, reaching for her with pudgy little hands. “Are you hungry Duncan? Is that it?” Alistair placed him in her arm carefully, and she pushed her robe to the side to allow Duncan to feed. 

  
“I love you. I love you both, so much,” Alistair said. 


	2. Chapter 2

“A-a-a-achoo!” Alistair sneezed for the umpteenth time. “Ugh,” he said, rolling over, just trying to get comfortable.

 "Ali, I brought you medicine, will you please take it?” Moira asked in exasperation.

 “It’s fine, I’m not sick, I swear,” Alistair said earnestly.

 “Like the void you’re not sick. Just take the medicine, it’ll help. My mother used to give it to me when I was sick,” she said as she stroked his head with a cool cloth. He leaned into her touch, sniffling.

 “Will you sing to me?” he asked.

 “If you take your medicine.” He groaned as she handed him the vial. Uncorking it, he gave it a small sniff, wrinkling his nose at the smell. “Come on, it’s not that bad. If generations of Dalish children have knocked it back, so can you.”

He took a swig, contorting his face as he did so. He stuck out his tongue as he shot her a look of betrayal. “How can I be sure you didn’t just commit regicide?”

"Come here you big baby,” she said, rolling her eyes, and he crawled closer to her, resting his head in her lap. She stroked his sweaty hair back from his face as she began to sing, his eyes growing heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mama! Papa made me a pillow fort!” Duncan shouted with glee. His little giggle as he looked at her warmed her heart. 

 

“I-I see that. I wasn’t aware we had that many pillows,” she said.  

 

Alistair’s head popped out, looking guilty, “Yeah, I stole some from the other rooms.” Moira gave him a look. “What? It’s my castle, they’re my pillows.” Moira rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“Mama, come on!” Duncan urged, “You have to come into the fort, it’s not safe out there, the floor is lava!” 

 

“Lava? Oh dear!” Moira played along, climbing under the giant blanket covering the pillow fort. “Mama’s not sure she’ll be able to fit in your fort,” she said, placing her hands on her huge stomach and looking around the cramped space. “And why does your fort smell like Orlesian cheese?” she asked, looking at Alistair in amusement. 

 

“All great tacticians know that to outlast a siege, food is a necessity!” Alistair said with a smile, putting a small piece of cheese up to her mouth. She popped it into her mouth, savouring the taste. For some reason, with this pregnancy she craved cheese constantly. She blamed Alistair. 

  
Moira leaned back into an embankment of pillows beside Alistair, patting the space beside them. Duncan plopped down, snuggling up beside them, and placing a small hand on her large belly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Moira cuddled closer to Alistair as the wind howled and rain pelted the windows. She saw the flash of light illuminate the room before she heard the crash of thunder and she shivered against her husband. She knew she was safe here, but ever since she was a child she had been scared of storms. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here, I’ll keep you safe,” Alistair whispered to her, placing a kiss to her forehead. Another loud crash sounded and they heard a wail from the nursery. “I’ll go get her, bring her in here with us.”

 

Alistair laid their daughter between them and as Moira hummed and shushed her Elanor’s cries lessened to hiccups and sniffles. 

 

“Mama? Papa?” came Duncan’s voice from the doorway. 

 

“Duncan, baby, come here with us,” Moira said, and the boy crept to the bed, crawling up to join them. 

 

“I tried to be brave, but I’m scared,” he said with a quiver in his voice. 

 

“Oh, da’len, you are brave,” Moira said, smoothing down his hair. She leaned in close to her son, whispering, “Do you want to know a secret? Mama’s scared of storms too.” The boy’s eyes widened, unbelieving that his fearless mother, who had fought dragons and monsters, was scared of anything. 

 

“Can I stay here with you? Just for a little while?” Duncan asked. 

  
“Of course Dunc, you stay as long as you need to. We’re always here for you if you get scared, or lonely or sad,” Alistair said. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Moira, wake up," Alistair whispered. 

"Wha-huh? What's wrong?" she asked, rolling over in a sleepy panic. 

"Uh, nothing's wrong! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I brought you breakfast," he said, gesturing to a platter of food and drink. 

Moira's eyes narrowed "What did you do?" 

“Nothing! Swear to the Maker! I just wanted to treat you, since you’ve been running yourself ragged lately,” Alistair said as he slid into the bed next to her, brushing her sleep mussed curls from her face. 

“I really did marry the best man in all of Thedas, didn’t I? So what did you bring me for this lovely feast in bed?” she asked excitedly.

“Well,” he started with a flourish, “we’ve got tea, strawberries with honey and cream, sweet bread with Rivaini bananas…”

“Mmmm. This all looks delicious Alistair. Thank you,” she said, leaning over to kiss him. 

“Anytime, my darling. Strawberry?” he asked, raising the fork up to her mouth. She closed her mouth around it, delighting in the taste of the juicy berry and the velvety cream against her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

Alistair sat on his bed with his daughter on his lap, trying to braid her unruly curls and it seemed to be a fight he was destined to lose. 

“Alistair, darling, you don’t know a thing about braiding hair, do you?” Moira asked with a slight smile on her face as she stood there watching them. 

“I’ve got this, I swear!” Alistair huffed as he held bunches of his daughter’s hair in his hands, twisting them with a look of determination. 

“No, that piece goes under,” Moira said, trying to help. Alistair turned, eyes narrowing slightly, and she stepped back, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“Papa? Why don’t you let Auntie Josie do my hair?” Elanor asked, “Auntie Josie makes me look pretty.”

“Papa will make you look pretty too, sweetheart,” Alistair said with a frown and Elanor smiled up at him. Moira watched as Alistair stuck his tongue out to the side as he braided, finally getting into a rhythm. She felt bad that she couldn’t do this with her daughter, but her heart swelled as she watched Alistair and Nor bond over this simple act.


	7. Chapter 7

“Mama! Papa! Wake up, there’s snow outside!” Duncan shouted as he burst into Alistair and Moira’s room. 

“Hmm? What time is it?” Alistair mumbled drowsily. 

“Papa, didn’t you hear me? There’s snow outside,” Duncan said as he crept closer. 

“Hey Moi, there’s snow outside,” Alistair whispered to Moira with a smile playing at his lips. 

“I heard. I’m pretty sure the whole castle heard. Go, I know you want to,” she said with a smile. “Just make sure he’s dressed warmly!”

She wasn’t sure he had heard that last part, because Alistair had already rolled out of bed and swept Duncan up in his arms with a roar, carting him out of the room. She yawned as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms up over her head. She wore a giddy smile as she dressed and made her way out of the castle to the garden out back, where she heard Duncan’s giggles and shrieks. 

“Moira! Think fast!” Alistair yelled as he threw a snowball at her. She barely registered the snowy projectile as it flew towards her head, and yelped in surprise as it hit her. Narrowing her eyes at him, she scooped up her own snowball and took aim and he shrieked as it hit him square in the chest. 

She trudged through the thick snow towards her boys with a smile on her face. “Did I wound you, my dear?”

“I’ll live. Maybe,” he said and she collapsed in the snow next to him. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and he wore a child-like expression of glee. 

“Hey Duncan, do you want to build a snow golem with me?” Moira asked, scooping snow towards her and rolling it into a ball. 

“Snow golem! Snow golem!” the young boy chanted and Moira giggled, placing a warm kiss on Alistair’s cold cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

“ _ ‘Ma’lath _ ,” Moira whispered as she threaded her fingers through Alistair’s hair. They had spent the morning lazily kissing each other, or sometimes just staring into each other’s eyes, mouths turned upwards in loving smiles. 

 

Alistair danced his fingers along Moira’s body, tracing the curves of her ribs and the lines of muscle, up her arm to capture her fingers in his. His eyes twinkled as he placed a warm kiss on her hand. “ _ Ma’lath? _ ”

 

“It means ‘my love,’” she said.

 

“Oh…I like that.  _ Ma’lath _ ,” he said, testing the words on his tongue. “How do you say I love you?”

 

“ _ Ar lath ma. _ ”

  
He smiled brightly. “I love you too,” he said with a kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

He loved everything about her, wholly and without reservation. Loved the way her hair would glow like a brilliant sunset when the light hit it. Loved her eyes, the way they would look green one moment and brown the next. He loved the wash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her mouth, full and soft and quick to smile. Her unreserved laugh, and the way that she would snort when he told a joke that she found particularly funny. Maker, that she found his jokes funny at all was another thing he loved. 

He loved her strong body, scars and missing limb too. This was a body that had taken out dragons and demons and it showed. She kept herself in shape, but had grown a bit softer around the edges. Softer now with the swell of her stomach and the flare of her hips. Her legs were muscular, built for running and dancing, as were her feet. Despite her years in the palace, she still preferred to go barefoot when at all possible. 

He loved the fact that she kept a dagger in her garters, because she would kill to keep her family safe. He loved the way her face would light up when she read a good book, and how she would lean over and read the passages she loved to him. He loved her exasperated face when she had to deal with politics, and he really loved watching her take down politicians with a single word. He loved to watch her with their children most of all, loved her glee and loved her love. 

Maker, he loved her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

“When you first came to Skyhold, were you looking for someone to love?” Moira asked one morning as they lay curled up in bed. 

“You mean was I on some epic quest across the land for the hand of the fairest maiden?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what I was asking.”

Alistair laughed. “No, I wasn’t on an epic love quest. Quite the opposite really, I was more focused on running my kingdom. But when I laid eyes on you...I guess I knew you were the fairest maiden and I couldn’t live without you. What about you?”

“Was I looking for love? Certainly not. But I found myself drawn in by the charms of the handsome King…”

“Still drawn in by those charms, I hope.”

“Always,” she said, and pulled his head down for a kiss. 

“And forever,” he murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

Moira grunted as she hoist the basket of flowers up on her hip. It was a warm spring day and they had an over-abundance of flowers in the castle garden, so she had been out all morning picking them with her children. 

“Inquisitor, let me help you,” Cole murmured as he approached. 

“Cole! It’s so good to see you,” Moira said, placing the flowers on the ground and pulling Cole in for a tight hug. He hugged back, careful to avoid her round belly, and patted her on the back. 

“Uncle Cole! Uncle Cole!” Duncan shouted gleefully, rushing over to the spirit and gripping his legs. Cole scooped the young boy into his arms, swinging him around. 

“Uncle Cole? May I have a turn?” Nor said softly from his side.

“Of course,” Cole said, swinging Elanor around. He loved these children like they were his own and would do anything for them. The children were cackling and Moira couldn’t help but laugh along with them. Finally they all collapsed in a heap of giggles and flowers. 

“Cole, will you help me braid these flowers for the children?” Moira asked, laughter still in her voice. They sat, basking in the sun, while Cole worked the stems of the flowers together into little circlets for Moira and the children. 

“There. Three crowns for three Royal heads,” Cole said with a smile, placing the flower crowns atop their heads.


	12. Chapter 12

He saw her standing in the doorway to the throne room, coy smile upon her beautiful face and promptly forgot what he was saying. He stammered out a dismissal of his men before rising to greet his wife. 

“You have to stop dropping by my meetings looking so beautiful. You turn me into a babbling idiot. Not that I needed much help in that department,” Alistair said as he dipped his head to kiss Moira. 

“I just like to keep you on your toes,” Moira said, leaning into the kiss. 

“Hmm, is that right? And causing me to blush like a fool when you look at me, is that just an added benefit?”

“It is,” she whispered against his mouth. Her hand dropped down to squeeze his ass and he yelped. 

“You saucy little minx! If you’re here to have your evil way with me, th-then no. I’ll say no.”

“Okay,” she said, turning to go. 

“No,” he whined. “Don’t go, not yet. I’m not done kissing you.” He pulled her back so that their bodies were molded together and bent his head for a deep kiss. He felt her chuckle more than he heard it. “I’m helpless to resist you, my queen.”

“That’s us, two idiots in love,” she said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's absolutely freezing where I live and all I can see out my window is snow.

Moira tipped her head back, basking in the bright sun as she listened to her children squeal as they ran along the edge of the water. Days like this, days where they could just be a normal family, were rarer than she liked. She smiled as she watched Alistair dip their youngest’s toes in the water. As if he could feel her gaze, he turned to smile at her, sun glinting off of him turning his skin golden and hair copper. He motioned for her to join them and she rose, dusting sand off of her short dress. Sand squished between her toes as she made her way to the water. 

“Hello beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Hello handsome. Fancy meeting you here,” she said with a grin. He grinned back at her, capturing her lips in a quick kiss. She could see all the new freckles that had popped out on his skin. Their youngest child, not even able to walk yet, was grasping at her hair with pudgy little fingers. 

“Do you want to go to Mama, is that it?” Alistair asked, placing a kiss on the baby’s temple. Moira held out her arm to pick up the child. She cooed as she held him, rocking slightly as the waves hit her calves. 

“Duncan, stop tormenting your sister and put down that crab!” Moira shouted at her oldest son. He was going through what Alistair called his “creepy-crawly phase.” She had grown tired of this phase after Duncan had presented her with the largest spider he could find and she nearly jumped out of her skin. That was not the greatest gift she’d ever gotten, but she was glad her children could act like children from time to time. This is why their family outings were so important to her, she wanted her family to have lives outside the palace walls. 

“I’m glad we found time to do this,” Alistair said, echoing her own thoughts. 

“Me too, honey, me too. And Alistair?”

“Yeeees?” 

“I love you.”

“And I love you,” Alistair said, wrapping his arms around her and the baby as they watched the sun start to set on the horizon. It would be time to head home soon, but they wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

“Happy Wintersend, love,” Alistair said as he slipped behind Moira and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. “I got you something.”

“Ali, you didn’t have to,” Moira said as she leaned back into Alistair. 

“You deserve it, for all that you do.” Alistair slipped his hand into his pocket to pull out the necklace and draped it around her dainty neck. She looked down and gasped at the sparkling jewels. 

“Alistair! You really didn’t have to!” she said as she turned to face him. 

“I know, but I love you.”

“I got you something too. Well, made you something,” she said as she grabbed a covered basket from the table beside the bed. “Tiny chocolate cheesecakes, since I know how much you love them.”

“Mmm,” Alistair moaned as he popped one into his mouth.

“Good?” she asked with a smile playing at her lips. 

“Mm-hmm,” he said through a mouthful of cheesy, chocolatey goodness. 

“I’m glad. I love you,” she said, wiping chocolate off of the corner of his mouth with her thumb.


	15. Chapter 15

“Is this-please tell me-Moi, is this hair...grey?” Alistair whined. Moira leaned over in bed to look at the offending hair and smiled. 

“It is indeed grey, darling,” she said. 

“Any chance this is some practical joke? Like you put paint in my hair or something?” 

“I’m sorry, I think this is just proof you’re an old man now,” she said with a giggle and he stuck out his tongue at her. 

“No,” he said stubbornly. “I won’t do it.”

“Honey, it had to happen eventually. I mean, my hair has been going grey for years. There’s nothing wrong with a bit of grey.”

Alistair fell silent, eyes unfocused before turning back to Moira. “You still love me, right?”

“I’ll always love you, you silly fool. Always.”

“And you’ll spoon feed me porridge? And read to me when my eyes go?”

“Of course, because I love you. I'll be by your side through it all.”


	16. Chapter 16

Alistair felt his daughter’s wail more than he heard it and he was on his feet before he realized what was happening. 

“Nor! Baby, are you okay?” he asked as he knelt beside her on the paving stones in the garden. 

“Y-yeah,” she hiccuped. 

“Come on, let’s get you patched up,” he said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the room he shared with Moira. “Let’s take a look at that knee.”

 

“Is it bad?” she asked with her eyes wide. 

“Just a little booboo. You’ll make a full recovery,” he said, wiping the tears from her pudgy cheeks. “You sit here, I’ll get some water and bandages.”

She whimpered as he cleaned out the gash on her knee and he cursed himself for not being gentler. “You are very brave, my little princess. We’re almost done.” His hands trembled as he wrapped the bandage around her knee. 

“Thank you, Papa,” she said in a small voice. “You did a good job.” 

He gave her his biggest smile, helped her off the bed, and walked her back out into the garden to play, keeping a closer than usual eye on her for the rest of the afternoon.


	17. Chapter 17

Sometimes Moira shut the curtains tight and curled up in bed to sleep or to cry, sometimes both. Today was one of those days. Alistair crept into their room, stumbling in the dark. 

“Moi? You awake?” he whispered. 

“Mmph,” Moira grunted without rolling over. She let out a tremulous sigh, and Alistair knew she had been crying. He slipped off his shoes and curled up next to her, arms tight around her and face buried in her curls. She was rubbing her fingers over and around her mother’s pendant. 

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m here for you.”

“I know you are, and I appreciate it more than I have words for…” she choked out. 

“Did something happen? Or are you just…” Alistair asked. Alistair knew that sometimes she just grew sad for no reason at all. 

“It-it’s the anniversary of my mother’s death today,” she said, her lower lip wibbling. Tears started to fall and Alistair thumbed them away. 

“Oh, my darling, I’m so sorry. I should have remembered…” he said. They were silent except for Moira’s sniffling until Alistair spoke again. “What was she like?”

Moira took a deep breath and looked up at Alistair, then smiled weakly. “She was-she was kind. She was a force of nature. She was the best healer in the clan, by far. She taught me everything she knew, or, well, tried to. Sometimes I was too stubborn to learn.” Moira chuckled.

“That does sound like you…” Alistair said, and Moira rolled her eyes at him. 

“She raised me by herself; I never knew my father, and she never spoke much about him. She taught me to fight, gave me my first pair of daggers and bow, but also taught me when not to fight. She taught me to cook, so thank her every time I feed you something delicious. She was incredibly smart, and taught me everything from language to history. She loved history, the grand stories of kings and queens. That’s why she named me Moira, you know? She loved the story of the Rebel Queen the most.”

“So you were named for my grandmother?” Alistair asked, his eyes wide and a smile on his face. 

“Yes,” Moira said with a chuckle. “I imagine she’d be so proud that I ended up Moira Theirin. I hope she’s proud of me. She had a respect for humans that was considered unusual in the clan, so to see me married to one, with children with rounded ears...I just wish she could see me now. I miss her, Alistair. I miss her everyday.”

“I know, love, I know. I wish I could have known her, she sounds incredible. How-how did she die? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I-I don’t know. She just got sick and never got better,” Moira said with a sob and Alistair’s arms tightened around her, shushing her quietly. “My biggest regret has always been that I wasn’t with her when she died. The Keeper had taken me away, gave me something to help me sleep, and woke me up the next morning with the news that she had slipped away during the night. I never got to say goodbye, to say I loved her…”

“Oh, love, she knew you loved her more than anything, I just know it…” he said. “Tell me more about her. Did she look like you?”

“Oh yes,” Moira chuckled. “Hair red as flame, the Keeper used to say. But her eyes were blue, blue like the sea. And she was tall, Creators, she was so tall. Her face was round, and kind. I remember her holding me, and I’d trace the lines of her vallaslin- our tattoos,” she said, and Alistair nodded, “hers was the same as what I had, the dedication to Mythal.”

“Is that why you chose yours? Because of her?”

“Yes. We’re supposed to pray and let it come to us, but when I prayed, all I heard was Mother’s prayers to Mythal. She’d pray everyday for Mythal’s guidance, and to keep me safe from harm. She never prayed for her own safety, always mine. It must have worked, since I’m somehow still here.”

“I thank the Maker everyday for that,” Alistair said. “And I guess I should thank your mother for raising such a loving, beautiful daughter…” he said as he placed a small kiss on her temple. 

“Thank you, Alistair. I needed this.”

“Anytime, my love, anytime at all. I’m always here for you,” he said. “Do you feel like getting up, maybe getting a bite to eat? Or I can bring you something…”

Moira smiled. “Let’s go raid the kitchen,” she said, "and then I want to spend the day with the children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first anniversary of my grandfather's death, and I wanted to write this as a way to cope because loss is a difficult thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Moira carried the box, with it’s squeaking contents, into the children’s play room. She nudged the door open with her hip and was greeted by shrieks and the clatter of wooden practice swords. 

“Mama!” came the chorus of shouts from her children. “Whatcha got Mama? Is it for us? What did you get us?” They all four gathered eagerly around her with bright eyes and big smiles. 

“Auntie Leliana sent something for you, since Papa and I thought you are all old enough now.” She knelt down with the box and the children crowded around. 

“Moi, you were supposed to wait for me!” Alistair whined from the doorway. 

“I didn’t open it yet, get in here,” she said. Alistair knelt down with an eager smile. “Are you guys ready?” she asked the children to a chorus of yesses and they opened the box to reveal four baby nugs. 

“Now, you have to take really good care of them,” Alistair said. “You’ll have to feed them and clean up after them, okay?” The children nodded solemnly, which brought a smile to Moira’s face. 

“And you’ll have to practice your letter writing and send Leliana thank you letters,” Moira said. Alistair had begun to hand out the nugs to the gleeful children. 

“I’m going to name mine Calenhad,” Duncan said proudly. 

“Mine is going to be Princess Squeaky,” Elanor said with a smile as she clutched the long-haired nug. 

“What do you say to Mama?” Alistair asked them. 

“Thank you!” 

“You’re all very welcome,” she said.

She leaned back into Alistair as she watched the children play with their new pets, delighted that they seemed to love them.


	19. Chapter 19

“Elanor, El, please…” Moira begged, close to sobbing. The infant had been wailing non-stop for going on three hours and Moira was at her wit’s end. “I don’t know what you want.”

“Maybe she wants her Papa?” Alistair said from the door as he unclasped his travelling cloak. 

“Alistair! You’re back early!” Moira cried as she threw herself into his open arms. 

“Mmm,” he murmured into her mouth. “You know I can’t stay away for long. I’d never leave if I had a choice.” 

“I’m so, so glad to see you.”

“And what about my favorite princess?” he said, picking up their daughter and twirling her around. She stopped crying almost at once, giggling when Alistair bopped her on the nose. 

“Oh sure, I see how it is…” Moira grumbled. 

“Mama is grumpy,” he said in a theatrical whisper to Elanor. Moira tried to glare, but found herself smiling at her husband instead. She could never stay upset around Alistair, especially when he had his dopey grin on his face. 

“Duncan just went to sleep, you should go tuck him in. You know he’ll throw a fit if you don’t.”

Alistair smiled and nodded before placing Elanor back in her crib and shushed her when she began to fuss again. He bent down to kiss her on her head and her cries faded to a mild whimper. 

Alistair wrapped an arm around Moira’s waist as they left the nursery, their hips bumping into one another as they walked down the hall to their son’s room. Alistair hated to be away from his family, but he had his duties. 

“Papa?” Duncan asked sleepily as Alistair sat down on the side of his bed. 

“It’s me, Dunc. I just got in and wanted to tell you goodnight.”

“Did you bring me anything, Papa?”

“In the morning. Sleep now.” Alistair bent down to kiss Duncan on the head, ruffling his hair as he did so. 

Alistair took Moira’s hand, leading her to their room, where they could have a homecoming of their own.


	20. Chapter 20

Moira walked, child resting on her hip, through the market stalls, browsing their wares. Market day was her favorite day of the week, where she could just be amongst her people. Where they could be a normal family, with, of course, the exception of the guards that followed them. She stopped at a fruit vendor and examined the strawberries. 

“Your majesty wish to try some?” the kindly, old lady asked as she handed Moira a perfectly ripe strawberry. She took it with a smile and bit into it. Her eyes closed in delight and her tongue snaked out to catch the juice dribbling from her mouth. She thanked the vendor, and bought a basket of the berries to make a pie later. 

Moira gazed around the market, looking for Alistair. Just as she suspected, he was at the dairy farmer’s booth, sampling the selection of cheeses. She smiled and rolled her eyes before walking over to join him. 

“Mmm, Moi, there you are,” Alistair mumbled. Moira gave him an arch look, a silent reprimand for talking with his mouth full and he quickly swallowed. “Sor-ry.” He gave her a cheesy kiss on the cheek. “Did you find what you needed?”

“I think so, got some berries too.”

“Oooh, pie?!”

Moira chuckled. “Yes, if you’re good...What about you? What did you find?”

“Hmm, try this,” he said, handing her a piece of small, hard bread with cheese spread on top of it. “It’s Orlesian, which normally…” He made a face at this. “But it’s good, isn’t it? Nice and creamy. Ooh, and get this, you can bake it!”

“It is good. Maybe with some nuts and honey? Ooh, and maybe some apples...”

“See, this is why I love you,” Alistair said with a smile as he pulled her in for a hug.


	21. Chapter 21

Alistair and Moira both heaved a sigh as Fiona walked away with the children, pleased to have time to themselves. Alistair pulled Moira in close and bent his head to kiss her. 

“What’s this feeling of calm and emptiness?” Alistair asked, his face dazed. 

“I think that’s what it feels like not to have children to take care of.”

“Huh,” he said. “So what do you want to do?” He slid his arms around her and rocked side to side with her, as if they were dancing. 

“I think there’s probably a bottle of a nice vintage wine with our names on it, and some chocolates, maybe a rug by the fire…”

“You,” he mumbled as he peppered her face with kisses, “are a genius.” 

“I do try.”

“Why don’t you curl up by the fire, and I’ll go raid the wine cellar and kitchen?” He gave her another kiss before turning to leave. 

“Sounds like a plan. Hurry back!” she said as she settled down on the couch by the fire. 

Alistair found her not five minutes later, fast asleep. He set down the bottle of wine and scooped her up in his arms. “Come on, darling, let’s get you to bed.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Tell us a story Mama! Please,” the children whined. 

“What kind of story do you want?” Moira asked with a smile. Bedtime just wasn’t the same without a story. Or two. 

“One with dragons!” Duncan shouted. 

“No! Beautiful princesses!” Elanor countered. 

“How about one with both?” Alistair asked. “I’m sure Mama has a really good story with dragons and princesses…”

The children both gazed at Moira eagerly. “Okay, okay. So, once upon a time, there was a fair maiden from an elven land, sent on an important mission. But little did she know that her whole life was about to change…”

“...and the fair elven maiden married the king, and they lived happily ever after for the rest of their days. The end.” 

Moira tucked the children’s blankets up to their chins, blew out the candles and grabbed Alistair’s hand as they crept from the room. 

“I like that story,” Alistair said with a smile. “Especially the end, with the dashing king.”

“Yeah, I guess he’s alright. I’m partial to the dragon-slaying elven maiden, she’s pretty badass.”

“She really is. I wish I knew someone that amazing…” Alistair smirked down at Moira before leaning down to kiss her. “You know I can’t resist a beautiful dragon-slayer. They’re my weakness.”

Moira giggled against Alistair’s mouth. “Come on, my dashing king, let’s go to bed.”


	23. Chapter 23

Moira turned her head to look at her sleeping husband. “Ali?” she whispered. 

“Mmmph? Moi, what is it? What’s wrong?” he asked drowsily. 

“I’m starving. Will you get me something to eat?”

“To...eat? What in the void do you want to eat at this hour?”

“Cheese…I want cheese.”

“Moi, honey, it’s the middle of the night…”

“Aliiiiii,” she whined. “Your unborn child demands cheese. Are you going to deny it?”

“Moi, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes, and I love you back, so much,” she said sweetly. 

“Yeah, I love you, and our unborn child, but I’m not going to get you cheese in the middle of the night. No,” he said, rolling back over. He felt the bed shake. “Wh-what are you doing?” He stared, dismayed at his heavily pregnant wife trying to roll herself out of bed. “You’re supposed to be on bed rest!”

“I want that cheese,” she growled. 

“Oh, for-” He sighed. “Fine, getting up and getting cheese.”

“I looooove you, best husband ever,” she singsonged as she made herself comfortable in bed, her hand resting on her large stomach. 

Alistair just grumbled as he shuffled across the room and out the door, but if his wife wanted cheese, she was going to get cheese.


End file.
